The missing link
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: Chapter 10 up! George is on vacation when he stumbles across Hermione who he hasen't seen for years. Will this be another classic Harry Potter story or is it now time for something diffrent. Warning: Now Very AU, postwar,
1. So one time in a pub

AN: Hello! Ok that was weird but this is my first fic so please forgive. Also of course I would like some reviews if you possibly could. This is right now PG-13 but will end up around an R, but for now even PG-13 is a stretch. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

By the by I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this.

Chapter 1

As George downed another glass of bourbon he heard a laugh that was not new to his ears, yet it was somewhat foreign. He stood from his stool and walked over to where he had heard the laugh come from. What he saw was a sight for sore eyes, a woman with brown hair half pulled up and the rest cascading down her back. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a "V" neckline that plunged just enough to give a hint of cleavage. Across from her sat a man in his mid-twenties. He too was laughing. He had semi short hair that was just a tone darker that the woman's. He was wearing a black leather jacket that looked as if it had belonged to a few other owners before reaching this one. Under the jacket you could see a hint of a burgundy shirt that looked much newer than the jacket but still older than the man wearing them. He had on a pair of dark, dark jeans with simple black loafers for his shoes. As he laughed he cradled his shot glass that needed a refill of vodka.

George realized he had been staring and was about to turn away. He could not figure out who this woman was. She just seemed so familiar. He was contemplating this when he realized who it was. He turned around so fast, that his simple jean jacket looked like something that their old teacher would have worn. He cleared his throat when there had been a break in the woman and man's laughter. The woman looked up at him and smiled in a friendly way just before her face had a look of utter shock on it. She swallowed hard and with big hazel eyes looked up at him, she looked very nervous and he couldn't blame her, if it was really her it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

The woman slowly stood, all the while keeping eye contact with him. Those big hazel, questioning eyes looking at him gave George the chills. "I'm sorry to bother you but would you happen to be George Weasley?" She started speaking softly and obviously nervous, but by the end she sounded normal, confident, yet understanding. All he could do was nod his head. The shock was in her eyes but for a mere moment, the next love and joy filled up her eyes with a sparkle not many could look at without being blinded. She moved from behind the table and hugged him like her life depended on it. "George?" He held on to her tightly as he spoke her name. "Hermione." When he felt her nod her head in his shoulder, he held her like she had just saved his life. And truly, she just had.


	2. I can't believe it's you!

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I used to not understand why it was so important to people to have reviews, now I know it's positive reinforcement, and it does really help. I know it was short but most of my chapters will be, but there will be many. I hope you like this chapter. I will post again in a few days. Please more reviews.

By the by I don't own Harry Potter or anyone

Chapter 2

As Hermione pulled away from George you could see tears running down her face.

"George, how are you? How have you been? How is the rest of the family? What about Harry? Do you know where he is? Do you still have your business?"

George tried to catch all of that but she went so fast and the guy she had been talking to seemed less than ecstatic that George had happened to come across them. "Hermione, Hermione calm down I'm here now and I'm not just going to vanish. Ok?"

She gracefully blushed as he said this for she realized how fast she had been going. "Sorry. Oh my and I'm sorry for not inviting you to sit down. Please join us."

George re-pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then sat down. "I'd love to".

"Now what were the things you were asking about?" George asked, reminded that just a minute ago that she was mumbling.

"Oh yes ok, ummm, right How are you? And how have you been?" She thought she had said something wrong when George's face fell, but it seemed he pulled him self-back rather quickly.

"Well after, you know." He said this and when he said, "you know" he tilted his head at the man, silently asking if it was ok to talk about it in front of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, George this is Luke, Luke this is an old friend of mine George."

Both of the men politely shook hands, although rather hesitantly.

"Luke would you mind getting me another sherry? And George a?" Hermione said trying politely to ask Luke to leave them for a minute, and also what drink George would like.

"Bourbon please" George said in a semisweet voice that still was a bit hostile; he did not like that fact that this man seemed to be such good friends with Hermione.

"Sure" Luke said in the same voice that George had used.

As Luke walked away, George let go of a breath that was obviously from relief. He then turned to Hermione with a somewhat serious face.

"Hermione a lot has happened since Fudge sent us all away. Many were killed, and others' memories wiped. Dumbledor has been sending people to find everyone that was lost and bring each one of them back to Hogwarts. You see, it was closed after we were sent away. People with kids were told to train them by themselves. But that's not the point; the point is you are one of the few who were in what people refer to as "Dumbledor's inner circle" who were not found.

George laughed at the way it sounded just how death eaters were described, except it was Voldemort, not Dumbledor that had them.

"They have a team set up just for you. And here I am taking a vacation and I stumble across you. We have to go back. Everyone misses you and things have changed. Hell Harry's pregnant!" George's face was red from yelling. He slowly sat back down realizing that quite a few people were looking at them. He looked over to Hermione to see her reaction. She seemed sad, very sad.

"He's pregnant? Really wow. Who is the other father? Is he in love? What about Justin? Is it Justin?" She looked hopeful; he didn't know how to tell her.

After all when everyone had been split up Severus may have been more than their teacher but he wasn't their friend, and now him and Harry were going to be dads. Justin had been Harry's 2nd boyfriend, and they had been going out for about two years; but then Justin, like the rest around Harry, had been sent away. It was about a year later that the Weasley's re-met Harry.

Harry told them of how he was lonely while training for the battle and he befriended Severus. Apparently while all of his friends had been sent away from him, Dumbledor somehow got it so that Harry would be with each of his teachers for a small amount of time. But somehow Harry got to go to where Severus was two times. It wasn't until after Harry had fought the war, when laying on his supposed deathbed that Harry confessed his growing love for his former teacher.

"George? George!" Hermione yelled and snapped George out of his thoughts.

It was then that he saw that Luke had returned.

"Sorry Hermione but I was just thinking, and nope it's not Justin, it's Severus Snape. And yes he does love him. I'll tell you all about it some other time."

He said looking pointly at Luke, who then got up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Listen love, I really must be going. You know I have work in the morning."

When Luke had finished saying his reason for leaving, he bent down and lightly kissed Hermione on the lips. "Night love" was all he said as he walked off and out of the pub.

"We should go Hermione, are you ready?" Hermione smiled up at him and told him that yes, she was ready to go back home, to her real home with the Weasley's.


	3. Home to the Weasley's

**AN:** Thank you! I love the fact that I have any reviews, really I didn't think I would get any. So ok here's the deal this is a really short chapter and the last I had pre-typed so no clue what is going to happen or not. Yes this is a weird story but it will have heart and hopefully a mind. If anything is confuseing to you please ask me about it, ok.

By the by I don't own Harry Potter or anything for that matter.

Chapter 3 - Home to the Weasley's

There was a soft pop heard in the kitchen of the Weasley home. And with that pop appeared two people, one, a man, stood tall, about 6'5". He had orange-ish reddish hair with piercing aqua eyes. He had somewhat broad shoulders but otherwise a lean frame. Next to him stood a woman. She stood about 5'6" with long brown hair. It was curly and could have once been frizzy, but with the weight of the hair it had lost most of the unruliness. Her eyes, which were a beautiful hazel, looked around the kitchen with fondness being seen in them.

"George is that you? Do you realize what time it is young man? Well do you?" An irate Mrs.Weasley was coming down the stairs after hearing the pop. George assured his mother sulkily with a shake of the head. "2 in the morning, did you hear me? TWO IN THE MORNING!" As Mrs.Weasley tried to get a hold of her breathing, she realized that her son had brought someone with him. Her eyes turned to ice at the sight of the woman. How dare her son bring home a girl to HER house and at two in the morning, and wasn't he on vacation? Now she was worried. Not one of her boys ever wanted to end a vacation early, not even Percy. "George is everything all right?" Her eyes now showing the worry that made her ignore the time.

George cleared his throat. "Well mum, maybe we should call everyone first. I don't want to say this twice."

His mother let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the woman that her son had thought right to bring to her home. "I'm not meaning to be rude dear, but who are you?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes "Mrs.Weasley, Molly, I'm Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley just looked at her for a second before grabbing her a huge Weasley hug. "Oh dear, I've missed you so."


	4. Knocked over by fire then back to the pa...

**AN:** I was going over my story and while I liked the plot I found the spelling really bad, so I edited it, and made it nice, but while doing this I realized that my last chapter was only around 388 words! (Well some people had said this as well) This shocked me; I knew it was short but that short! I was reading a story last night where the average chapter was 8 pages long. I feel so bad. Never would I have purposely done that. Please for give. Hopefully this will help. Ok? By the way... I should be beaten with a stick for quite a few hours for not updating (Hangs head in shame) I'm sorry

By the by I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4 

The Weasley household looked like its normal self, many red heads running around with one plump woman taking a deep breath reddening herself to yell. "Quiet!" Everyone looked at the matriarch of the Weasley clan with big questioning eyes. Not only had they been practically pulled out of their homes and beds, but now they were being reprimanded for talking... ok, so they were being a little loud, it's not like anyone could have heard them. "Thank you, now at about two this morning, one of my sons popped in with a "female friend" (a small giggle was heard but quickly silenced itself with a glare) "as I was saying, my first thought was how _dare_ George bring home some. Some well not very respectable woman in to my house. I was yelling at the top of my lungs when I really saw who it was. And that's why I have called you all hear. I would like you to re-meet miss Hermione Granger."

As Hermione walked in to the room lead by George only the sound of breathing could be heard. Then it was if time had been shattered, with the sob of one not so little Ginny Weasley. People were knocked out of the way as Ginny ran to the only person she would have called a sister. She tried to give Hermione a big "Weasley" hug but she ended up only knocking them over. No one else had moved, it was a shock to see their little Hermione grown up. Gone were the slumped shoulders when not in her large and unshapely robes. Gone was the constant checking one's self to make sure every thing was right. Gone all the sings of childhood from her body and face. She now was a refined looking woman and that scared them. Sure they had known that she would have grown, they had as well, but they still pictured her somewhat stuck in time.

Ginny blushing held out a hand to help up Hermione. Once she was up, Hermione found herself looking up into Ginny's face. "God, when did you get so tall!" was all Hermione had to say before all the built up pressure that was in the room went right out the window.

Ten minutes later everyone had their own cup of tea or coffee and was seated. Hermione was wedged between a now very large Ron and a very pregnant Harry. With a clearing of a throat she started into the silent question. She told of how at first she had not known where she had been sent to. It seemed everyone she was around either didn't know themselves or could not tell her. So she stayed and stayed. People were leaving at an alarming rate and when she asked when she would be able to leave the people in charge had said all in due time. Well in due time it appeared to be around a year and a half after she had arrived. The day she left they gave her, her new name - Rebecca Dale - a suitcase full of clothes, her papers such as birth certificate and social security card, and two thousand dollars. They told her that she was in America, Tuscan, Texas. She had spent the next few years trying to get a life together, moving from state to state getting little jobs, until she found a job that she adored - working in a library - she settled down in Seattle, Washington. It felt like home.

By that time she was going to turn 22 and felt she needed a home. She didn't know how or if she could get back to London or if anyone was still there. If the wizerding world was ok. She had been living as a muggel all this time and was fine with it. It wasn't as if she could walk up to some random person and ask if they were a witch or wizard. So that's how life was she worked, made friends. "George, you meet a friend of mine, Luke, he was one of my first friends" and just lived. So when she went to a local Irish pub that night she hadn't expected to see anyone besides the regulars.

Hermione let out a long sigh. After all that talking she was tired and needed some sleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was now around six and after testing her tea, yes it was quite cold. "Everyone I am truly sorry but I must get some sleep, I'm sure you all need to too. So forgive me but I must be going." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her address. "I'm leaving this here, but if it would be alright with you I will come back in the morning? " Mrs. Weasley nodded her head. They were all afraid that they would never see Hermione again. "Say around 11 so I can help with lunch?"

"Yes dear, see you tomorrow then." Hermione was walking around almost asleep, when Fred asked if she was hooked up to the floo system. "Why no I'm not but I can just apparte home"

"Hermione, dear, you already did that once tonight and the fact that you and George did not end up in Timbuktu amazes me so you can sleep in Ginny's old room, now up there miss" Mrs. Weasley said with a big smile on her face as Hermione bid everyone a good night and went up to bed.

**AN:** I started working on this chapter about three weeks ago. It has gone threw about four different editions and I still think that this is not good enough but all well. Thank you every one who reviewed, it means allot - tear -. I must say that this is not long enough but it is my longest so yeah! Again thank you and have a good day.


	5. For breakfast, Bacon and evil

**AN:** Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews. Normally I just thank you for your reviews and get one with it but I feel I should address some of them.

**Princess Faye – Thank you for your review. I will in this chapter be showing how Harry got pregnant. It won't just be some "oops" kind of deal, but a well thought out idea.**

**Dreamer22 – Thank you very much.**

Lady B. Padfoot – Thank you for your review. I think you are missing something, I meant Harry not Luna. In chapter 2 George said to Hermione " Hell Harry's pregnant". I know this whole mpreg thing is confusing, it still confuses me even though I wrote some of it, but as I said to Princess Faye in this chapter the story of how Harry came to be with child will be told. 

Chapter – 5 - for breakfast, Bacon and evil 

A nose twitched from under a mountain of blankets, as it smelled the fresh coffee and the slab of bacon wafting up in to the room. Oh but the nose belonged to a face, and that face to a body. A body that was trying to stretch with out having the blankets fall of and making the body cold, but alas the blankets fell and Hermione had to face the cold. She then realized that for the first time in years she would be having Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She " quick as a bunny" changed and practically ran down the stairs.

Hermione still could not believe that she was for all purposes _home_. She had missed it so and just for a moment when she had ran down the stairs slightly dizzy, she could have sworn it was summer break and that Harry and Ron would be fighting over food. While the food part was still true it wasn't summer vacation, and she wasn't 16 anymore. She stilled to a stop, lost in thought, very depressing.

She slowly came back to the real world when she felt her friends next to her lovingly touching her arm. " Hermione, come sit, lets eat, huh?" Hermione sighed at the fact that her happy mood had run away from her. Again. Ever senesce she was younger she had battled with depression and it had started to win when she had been separated from her family. Now she was home and with them, she seemed a bit more happy. She had literally packed up her life that she had in America and moved it to England. She was still going to be a librarian in the muggel world, but she would now not only be living the life of a muggle. She was happy of course, even overjoyed but she was sacred, she had changed allot. Some of it on purpose some not.

A room full of contented sighs was all that could be heard. They hadn't talked that much while eating, but Hermione wanted to know how a man that Harry used to think was just about as bad as Voldemort, could now be the other father of the child that Harry was carrying. " _Harry_" Hermione approached the conversation it seemed on eggshells. " Harry, would you mind telling me a little about what happened…. As with you falling for Professor Snape and then you having his child… I mean last thing I can remember all leading Potions Masters in the field told you that it couldn't be done. How did that change?"

"Well" Harry began, " apparently one Pansy Parkinson wanted to have a child but could not carry it to full term so she asked her husband to. He said yes thinking that there was no way a man could carry a fetus. Well seeing her husbands blindly plain to see smugness she took a trip to Canada, where they had been working on this for a while. She told them that she would help fund their research if when they found out how to do this they did what ever it was for free for her and her husband. The researchers said yes even though they already had what she was asking for. So they took the money and put it towards researching mixing the DNA from two males to create an embryo and having one of them is able to carry the fetus. Well Severus had heard about this thru Draco and we took a holiday to Canada as well. And with a little prompting the fact of who I was, they were ready in about three months." Harry hid a small smile, as if remembering something, behind his teacup. Hermione thought this over and seemed to slip back into a roll they all loved to see her in – the learner – " but Harry, that doesn't explain the science behind any of it" "Hermione, first of all I don't care about that. I'm having a child with the man that I love and no matter how corny that sounds it's true. Second when Severus has tried to explain it to me I get a headache and have no clue what he is saying, so I don't really know. So if you really must know ask Severus later ok?"

Boxes were piled everywhere as Hermione packed up her last box. Ron, George and Fred where shrinking all of her stuff while Harry and Ginny sat on the couch looking at a photo album. "Hermione, come here who is this" Ginny said pointing to a man in a picture. Hermione blushed slightly with her eyes down cast she muttered to Ginny asking where she had found that. Ginny's answer was asking who it was again. By now the other Weasley's in the room were curios and tried to see the photo, but Ginny quickly shut it. " Now, now there is no need for you men to see these photos that Hermione has, which happen to be of a man, naked might I add" Ginny said with a evil gleam in her eyes as she looked up past the people in the room to a man standing in the front door frame. He cleared his throat and Hermione lifted her head to look. As soon as she saw who it was, her head was back down and her face griffindor red. " Nice to see you Luke, How have you been?"

AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry It has taken me so long to update, please forgive. I now have a beta (who happens to be my teacher) and am getting credit for this. I just added the new and improved chapter 1 and will be doing the same to all of my chapters as soon as I get them back from her. If your still reading this THANK YOU!. Really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it is not yet betaed. More to come, I am working on chapter 6 as I type. Again I thank you.


	6. Don't Play with your tea

Chapter 6- Don't play with your tea 

Luke had a look of grimace on his face. In truth he had been worried about her. When she hadn't called he had gotten almost distraught. He had called her home; there had been no answer. So he tried her work, they said she had not shown up. After checking all of the places she frequented he decided he would check her apartment, if she was not there then he would call the police.

When he arrived at her building, he took the route he knew by heart. When he reached the landing that her flat was on he saw that her front door was open and he began to get frightened. He had managed not to run into the flat like a mad man, figuring that if by chance there was someone in there, they might be dangerous. At the laugh of that red head his blood boiled. She was ok, OK. And yet she had not called. Yes he had been worried but now he was mad. He was so angry, how, how, could she not call or anything? So he turned and walked out.

He didn't _not_ care, in fact he cared too much, and he knew her too well. He knew what she would do; there were really only two possibilities. One she would start by sagging her head mumbling apologies, talking nonsense. Or the second option, and more probable one, she would get angry. And one did not live to tell the tale when Hermione was mad.

She would march right up to him and wait. Wait for him to say three words and then she would explode, saying how he was not her keeper, or her parent, hell he was younger than her. She would speak of all the times he never called, and yes she would say she had gotten worried and a little mad but by no means had she acted as if he was her pet or something of the sort. Luke thought grudgingly as he continued his walk toward the exit.

And in-fact he had been gone for days once a whole week but she, no she had been gone one night. ONE NIGHT. Ok he needed to calm down. He was almost hyperventilating, and he wasn't even to the stairs.

"Luke, damn it would you stop and listen to me, please for just one moment," Hermione said this quietly, after sighing in irritation, almost sounding as if she was giving up in defeat.

Luke looked at her with eyes as hard as ice but just like ice they melted when they really saw her. She looked so small, with her shoulders bent forward, her long hair in her face, hiding it. He walked towards her in sad, slow steps. He was about to cup her face with his hand when he looked behind her and saw faces he had only seen in photo albums, and one he had seen in real life.

Astonished, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it in the bar just last night, the man who had joined them had been one she had known before, back before her time with him. He stiffened, remembering how she would talk of her old friends, never saying directly that if they came she would leave before her heart could beat. So he cupped her face in his hand and razed her eyes to his. His lips speaking the only words that were in his brain. "I'm coming with you".

&&&&&&&

Hermione had no clue how to respond. In truth she had expected a fight where she would tell him she was leaving for England and would not be returning. But no he was saying, without knowing where she was going that he would go with or if need be fallow. She looked deep into his honey colored eyes. For a moment she got lost in them, thinking of nothing but the color and how she wished she could touch them. Pulling her self back she stated that a cup of tea was in order and that they could unpack that one box.

&&&&&&&

"Luke," Hermione started off delicately as she played with her teacup. "Luke, you can't come with me. There are too many things that you don't know about my life, and I need to get settled and reunite with my family."

Luke was looking very hurt and a bit put out. Hermione winced. She had been planning on calling him when she knew he would be at work and leaving a message stating that she had left and would call him again in a few weeks to let him know how everything was. But now she was left dealing with him in person and not an ocean away.

"But Hermione, you have a life here, why do you have to go in the first place?" Luke said, with his eyes pleading for her to change her mind.

She didn't want to explain how much she needed her friends, her family and her home. She didn't know how to tell him.

She just didn't know how.

So she didn't. With a simple flick of Ginny's wand he didn't remember going to her apartment. As far as he knew he had fallen asleep on his couch last night waiting for her to call.

When Hermione and Ron had gotten back from dropping Luke off at his apartment Hermione's flat was dead silent. With George and Fred repacking the box of dishware, Ginny packing up a few last books and Harry asleep on the couch a feeling like they wanted to hide was evident.


	7. The Polyjuice face is back!

**AN: Ok so yeah, long time in the making and I give you like 350 words, I am soooo sorry. But but if you go back to chapter six it's totaly redone (kind of) and needs to be reread if you are to understand what is going on. Also, I have writen a few oneshots that are in this universe(the on I have created) and it will be called "A day in the life of" seires, it will just give you more insite as to what is going on and hopefuly explain a few things that I won't be able to in this story, so please check it out. By the By I don't own harry potter, please come mourn with me. **

A new day dawned on the Weasley household. And with that many residents of said household were awoken to Mrs.Weasley already starting a nice meal for her family.

Hermione didn't want to get up.

'It's too early, I'm too old/young to be up at this time, they have this time?'

In truth Hermione had stayed up late into the night, not sure how to feel and just not wanting to cry. She shouldn't be crying, she told her self, she was back with the Weasley's and that's all that mattered. But seeing the look on Luke's face, and then obliterating his memory, it was just hard to deal with. And she hadn't really found out what she felt about him, did she, did she love him? She didn't think so but this was a thing to think about when Ginny wasn't pounding on her door, telling her she _needed_ to get up _now._

A few hours later saw Hermione itching to get to Diagon Alley. The people at that place had long ago destroyed her wand. And she just wanted to get back and see the same old places, and hopefully some of the same old faces.

She listened to the Wizarding Wireless while Ron tried to get Snape to let Harry talk thru the floo. He said something to the extent that Harry was not decent but if Ron could wait a few moments that he would be able to take his call. Ron visibly shuttered as he pulled him self out of the fireplace.

"What as ghastly image, ughh"

Hermione began to laugh at Ron's face; it looked as if he had taken some Polyjuice potion.

"What! Hermione you do not want that image in your head. Get it out. Hermione _help_.

Obliterate me, _please."_

"Oh Ron, it's not that bad. In fact it could be rather sweet. Just think two loving people rapped,"

Hermione wanted to continue but a blushing Harry just popped out of the fireplace, making Hermione giggle.

"Right shall we go then? Yes lets go." And with that Harry walk back over to the fireplace yelling The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sighed and followed after him, shaking her head and Ron's gagging, the thought still not out of his head.


	8. A tale named Helene and the Dark night

Chapter 8 – A tale named Helene

Hermione was glowing, she had to be. All the things she had come to love were surrounding her – books. She was in some small bookstore just down the way from Gringgotts bank, and it was positively heaven. She already had about five books floating behind her, asking to be bought, since she was already laden with about 7 books, what would 5 more be.

'Silly books' Hermione thought 'I won't buy you because you are of horrible things, looking in to tea cups will not tell you that you are despicable' Hermione again looked at the books and asking them to leave her be.

She must have not looked where she was going because the titles started to get more and more gruesome, 'How to un-behead the living dead', that was not something Hermione really needed to know.

She continued on, searching for some unknown book that would make her happy and content for a wee bit of time.

She had been struggling for a book on a high shelf when she felt an arm slip past hers and grab the book.

"I believe this is what you were reaching for, yes?"

Hermione looked at Lucius Malfoy in near shock, no one had told her he was free. She quickly grabbed the book from his hands sliding it in her floating pile.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, now if you would excuse me, I would like to go check out." She tried to move past, but it seemed as if he was still caring that awful cane of his around for he stopped her with it.

"Now, now. Why such a rush? Haven't seen you in years, have I? Now lets have our selves a little chat shall we." He conjured two chairs, ridge looking but comfortable to sit in.

"Now," he began once she was seated. "what are you doing back here? Hmm? Did you forget our little arrangement?" His ice-cold eyes reminded her of the past, summer before second year, staring in to his eyes for the first time, and when he caught her staring, blushing. Fifth year, the department, the fight that raged in her as she saw his eyes. Walking later to have Malfoy Jr. Taunt her that she couldn't kill his father if she wanted to, she fancied him after all. Could see it the way her eyes lit up when ever he spoke of his father. Then on the battle field, dueling with him, her being frozen as he whispered in her ears that she would not be killed, his order, for when his side won, she would be his prize, his wife. And her even on the battlefield heating at the idea. Then him coming to her, the war still going strong, saying that he would give over information to the order if she would do something for him, give him an heir, for Draco would most likely not last this war.

"He is weak, to weak to survive long enough to give me an heir, and the Malfoy name must go on, no matter what."

She had vowed long ago that she would do anything to stop Voldemort, no matter the cost. So she did, an Heir was created and hidden till birth, then given to Lucius, it wouldn't have mattered if she had wanted to see the child, be apart of it's life, she was sent away only weeks after.

"Why me? I mean, I am a mudblood after all. Was it some kind of revenge against Harry?"

He snorted, in a Malfoy way of course, at this.

"I'm sure you realize this by now miss Granger but you are very intelligent and have a great gift with magic. It would be an asset to the Malfoy line, no matter that your blood is not pure."

"Miss Granger! Please join me back in coherency."

Hermione quickly met his eyes holding them till she had to blink.

She lately had been slipping back in to flash backs at improper times.

"I could not stay away forever, even if I had wanted to. This world is big but not that big. I would have met a friend of mine or two. It just happened sooner rather than later. Not that it's all that soon, it has been years Mr. Malfoy, it's been about five years, has it not?"

"Of course I understand, I did not want you to stop living, I simply didn't want you living _here_."

"I don't plan on living in a bookstore, Mr. Malfoy. Nor anywhere near Malfoy manner, even if I knew where it was. As for England, yes its small compared to America but in no means is it _tiny. _I will not be running in to you ever which way. So if you don't mind I would like to go, and I shall." Hermione got up and walked about two steps before she felt his hand on her arm. She looked back and up into his eyes.

"I know, Miss Granger, and I was not thinking of you running into me, no bother. But you running in to Helene."

"Helene? Your daughter?"

"Yes of course. She believes you, or should I say her mother, dead." Lucius looked slightly saddened at this. As if he hated telling his daughter such things.

"I understand. May I ask, why Helene?"

"Well, it's French in origin, as are all Malfoys. It is also a variation of Helen"

"Which of course in Greek mythology is the mother of Hermione, me."

His cold gray eyes came on her. Her head was down cast, this must have upset her.

She looked up in to his eyes, tears filling her own to the brim.

"Thank you"

She reached over and hugged him, silently crying into his chest. There had been no love between them, but still when she held the child for the first and only time, she had fallen in love with it.

Right before she was to pull away, Lucius encased her in his arms.

"Thank you, as well, Hermione."

After that he quickly pulled away. He banished the chairs and turned back to Hermione, seeing her now looking much less… emotional.

"We should meet again. We need to discuss something's. She is young now but she won't be for long. And with you being back in the area we must deal with the fact that no matter how much I had put it off, it looks as if she will have to meet you, someday. Now good day Miss Granger" He quickly nodded his head and made his way out of the bookstore.

Hermione sat down on the hard wood floor, put her head in her hands and cried her eyes out once again.

AN: wow, 1,121 words. I am so happy. I needed to be working on home work, I didn't, did this instead. I am SUPER proud of this chap. I like where the story is going, I feel it changing. I want to see peoples reaction to Malfoy Sr. being in the picture. Also I know that Hermione in the Harry Potter books in named after Shakespears writings, but still I couldn't find her mothers name and I needed it to be a nice thing he could do for her. Thanks, please review!


	9. People in Arms

Chapter 9 - People in Arms

Hermione was awakened to the felling of being held in someone's arms. She had planed on opening her eyes but decided on snuggling closer to the body instead. Later she thought that it might have been a bad thing to do, considering the last person she could remember being with.

"George, George, what on earth happened? Is she alright?" The thick voice of Mrs. Weasley worked its way into Hermione's mind. She must be with the Weasleys she thought happily and in George's arms at that. George was such a nice man. He may have been a little uproar-ish as a child and teen but for him to carry her well that was just too much.

Hermione moved her head more into whatever crevasse she was at and started to cry. She was thinking un-rational. She wanted a family; she wanted to have a child with someone like George instead of someone like Lucius Malfoy who had hated her before he met her. She existed and that was enough. She no longer had any illusions as to why Malfoy had asked her to mother his child, she was smart, very smart, and that would be enough for him, but no then she also had to be a good witch and further more, she was Harry Potters best friend, or one of them and at the time a man couldn't have a baby so Ron had been out of the picture.

"Oh never mind, lets not go down that road."

"Hermione are you awake, or just talking in your sleep?" George asked her lightly. He had felt her crying just a minuet before and didn't want to alert her to this fact. He was quite saddened by this, her hiding her crying, but of course no matter how close then had been before she was sent away, which was not very close, time had passed and they were not the same people anymore.

"I'm awake. Not to complain but when were you planning on setting me down, your arms must be awfully tired by now."

George blushed and set her down quickly on her bed. Looking around the room he noticed most of her things were still packed only a few things like a hairbrush had been removed.

"Are you not staying long Hermione? Planning on getting out of here so soon?"

Hermione was back to dozing, she must have cried awfully hard before, she was so tired now.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm just staying here until I can find a place of my own. I would hate to be a burden and I need to make a truly fresh start."

If Hermione had opened her eyes she would have seen George's crestfallen face. He didn't know why, after all he had seen her grow and maybe for some reason knowing her for all those years and seeing her change and then her just drop out of the blue, completely different made her more attractive in some way, but that's just what was happening, he was becoming attracted to her.

"Hermione, what do you think would have happened had you not had to leave?"

That question snapped her back to attention. She had been thinking about this often, even before she had come back. How would her life had been had she not been sent away. She had a flash of her married to Ron with 3 kids and a forth on the way. A job at the ministry perhaps, working in house elf rights. Or she could see herself working at Hogwarts, single and just focusing on her teaching.

"I see a lot of things, me married to Ron, me married to my work. Me happy."

"Were you not happy back in America?"

Hermione took a deep breath, had she been happy?

"I suppose, it was more along the lines of being content. Was I happy, no not really. America in my mind did little justice to its people, not that our government has been all that nice to its people. I craved for family though. I had no one, I missed Ron, Harry, everyone. I love you, you're my family and it hurt being away from you guys, more than I can explain."

A yell was heard as Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for George, it was that time of year again, time to de-gnome the garden.

With a big sigh George looked to Hermione. "You rest, sleep some more if you can. Dinner is in a few hours, I'll wake you then." With that George walked out of the room, but not before grabbing the blanket at the foot of Hermione's bed and covering her with it.

Hermione laid in her bed for a while staring out into the garden where George could be heard yelling in pain every now and then as some gnome bit him in some place or other.

AN: Can I ever say how sorry I am? Can I? Because really, i don't know why this never got to my beta, I don't know why I never posted it, All I do know is that I should be punished for this so no cookies for be and any other desert for you. If anyone is still reading this you RULE. Thank you and please review


	10. Vampiric gnomes

Days after her trip shopping Hermione was getting quite restless. She needed to do something. She now had a wand, a gift from Bulgaria aka Victor. He was getting married but had heard of her return and wanted to give her a coming home gift. It worked perfectly, she was so happy for that, she would have hated to send it back, it was so beautiful.She looked down at her new wand and at her hand, she was fiddling again and it was driving her out of her mind. She had no clue how other people were putting up with her.

She wanted to spend more time with Harry but him and Snape were in Canada getting a check up, as Harry was only a month away to have the baby. And Ron was somewhere in the Alps searching for some lost artifact that his partner had misplaced, she was told he did that a lot. She had learned more about Ron's job, it was really quite fascinating. He was in away an anteics dealer, except he dealt with things that were not always for sale, such as a crown or a mummified body. His partner would go and collect the artifact and bring it back to Britain where Ron would then spend weeks sometimes months researching it and then exploring it himself, using his skills that he had been taught like how much one jewel on a crown had added to the value of the crown, or how much a five centimeter rip on the mummy's body meant was taken from the value. He had told her that thinking her dead, after all many people who were sent away returned soon after the war ended. He wanted to devote his life to something she would have been proud of, and he just couldn't stand house elves. It made her smile; to know that even when she wasn't there she made her friends life's better.

She was craving for a good Vampire flick and a good cappattiono but alas that would not happen, she was to suffer with no TV and black coffee or black tea. At a younger age she had enjoyed these things, even relished in them, she started drinking coffee at 12 and was proud when people asked her how she liked it to say black. She craved for some fruity tea with to many flavorings to count. She wished to watch lifetime network marathons about battered wives revenge. It was all so lovely and it pained her missing it. She missed Luke but he was slowly fading from her mind, just disappearing into next to nothing. Or that's where she knew he was headed, in to the nothingness of her mind's past.

She looked around the room she had been sleeping in. Hermione got up, walking over to the dresser to pull out some clothes for the new day. On top of the dresser laid a family tree of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had written it up so that Hermione could learn who everyone was. Next to it sat a picture of her, Harry and Ron it their first year. Smiling she decided she needed to eat before her stomach protested too much.

She heard fighting and yelling. Many of the Weasleys had decided to spend a little time at home while Hermione was back; she was after all home again. She looked around the room and smiled, yes she was home. She looked up into the eyes of George; bright and sparkling they danced for her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger, you really should know better than to sleep the day away." He tried to give her his sternest look.

"Ahh, but Mr. Weasley, you must know that a girl needs her beauty sleep." She gave him a knowing wink; she had never been one to focus on beauty.

George quickly moved in front of her to pull out her chair as he saw he moving towards the table. Grabbing a cup of coffee for her he sat down next to her and started to ask if she had any good dreams.

"Well… I'm not really all that sure…"

"I had a really strange dream, tell me if you think this means anything. I mean I know you don't like this kinda stuff but just tell me. Ok so it went like this. I was home reading the paper and I went to get a cookie that mum had baked when suddenly this giant garden gnome picked my up and flicked me all the way to London. What do you think it means?" He looked at her in earnest, as if she had some key into the way his mind worked.

"Well, George, I would have to suggest that you don't de-gnome the garden for such a long time when it's quite so hot out, just messed with you brain a bit." She looked at him and giggled before starting in to devour her breakfast.

AN: Ok, i'm back and I'll be wipping my self in to shape and working on this story everyday. I'm not sure how this chapter is, it hasne't been beta'd and the chapter doesn't really do anything besides show Hermione and George interacting. I have given my self the time when this is going to end. Not in really time but in the world that i'm creating. So expect the chapters to be a little different. I want to say to all the readers of this, I am so sorry for leaving this story on the shelf. It really means a lot to me but I alos have moved on in a way from this pairing. Don't get me wrong i still love them but, I think I need to rewatch the movies. So thank you very much for reading and please review :)


End file.
